Soul King's Wish
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What if after the incident with Yammy and Ulquiorra, Ichigo was approached by someone no one could have expected? What if the Soul King has an offer for Ichigo? What is this offer? AU of Ichigo and Shiori(they aren't siblings anymore). Discontinued, See authors' note.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you guys, girls, and unidentifiable gendered zanpakuto, go chapter 1 of this AU rewrite, I hope you like it.**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Ichigo's POV**

I blinked staring at the woman in front of me. She was a well endowed purple haired lady with styled swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. She had a large silver adornment in her hair and wore the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori.

"Say again, I don't think I heard you right?" I asked.

"I'm here on behalf of the Reio to give you an offer from the Reio himself." She repeated.

"Ichi-nii, who is it?" Yuzu called from inside.

"Invite her in before Goat-chin does something stupid." Karin said.

"Oh, yes, I must speak Isshin-kun as well." She informed and walked in, I closed the door and when we entered the living room I saw Dad jump up.

"Kirio-chan?!" He asked/yelled.

"Isshin Shiba-kun." She said walking forward and when she was right in front of him she sweeped his legs from under hima katana appearing in her hands and she pointed it at his throat.

"Shit!" I said looking between her and Karin and Yuzu.

"What's going on?" Karin asked blinking.

"Uh..." Dad and I said at the same time.

"I see, looks like Ichigo-san wasn't the only one lied to." Kirio said glaring at Isshin.

"Well girls here's how it works." She said and began explaining souls, shinigami, and hollows.

'Crap...' I though as she finished unable to find a way to stop her.

'They'd find out eventually.' My inner hollow said.

"Your father was once taicho of squad 10 and soon to be member of the zero squad before he disappeared into the human world where he met Masaki Kurosaki who was a Qui-" She was cut off when Isshin pushed her off and clamped a hand over her mouth but was too late I knew what she was trying to say.

"A Quincy correct?" I asked and she nodded and with a shrug was back in the same position as before.

"Well Tousan, when were you going to tell us you were a shinigami, I admit I was keeping it from Karin and Yuzu but I didn't want to drag them into the current situation?" I asked.

"I can't deny I feared telling you, but more on that later, after Kirio-chan is finished I'll answer Yuzu and Karin's questions." He said and we turned(or in his case looked) to the purple haired shinigami.

"Well, the reason I'm here as I've told Ichigo-san is that the Reio has an offer for him." She informed.

"This offer is?" Isshin asked.

"I wouldn't know, I'm only here to inform him and give him the decision of going for an audience with him or declining." She said.

"I accept the honor." I said politely bowing.

"Very well come with me, I have Kisuke Urahara setting up the reishi converter on Oetsu-kun's portal." She said and we all left with her to the Urahara Shouten.

Upon arriving everyone was silent as we passed even Kisuke and we entered without resistance. When a overwhelming reiatsu covered us but then pulled back I blinked and looked at the Soul King, he was a black haired, wierd eyed, figure surrounded by an orb.

After a few minutes the orb shifted and a shimmerformed into a charismatic man with black hair and purple eyes wearing a golden shihakusho and wielding a golden katana in a gold sheath.

"Well Ichigo Kurosaki, it is nice to meet you, I feel you are surprised, do you wish to know why I have asked for you?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Yes, sir." I said adding sir as since I didn't know what to call him.

"Akihiko is my name and you may call me by san, I have called you here Ichigo Kurosaki-san, because I have found you to be a being much like myself." He informed.

"What do you mean Akihiko-san?" I asked confused.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are a mixture of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy, I am the first of all three, do you understand?" He asked and I blinked eyes widening.

"Yes, you understand." He noted.

"The reason I called you here is because few can be what we are my children in fact are not the same." He informed.

"Your children?" I asked.

"Yes, the first and oldest being Yhwach, King and Father of the Quincies and the second you will meet soon." He said.

"But, that is not for just yet, you see, I wish to as the humans would say, retire." He informed making Kirio gasp.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have ruled too long, since the dawn of time I have ruled over the afterlife keeping the balance between souls, until the Gotei 13 were created, then I rested but I must still keep the balance, but this debacle with Aizen has made me realize, I can no longer sit back, but I also cannot leave things as they are, so I will crown an heir to fight and make decisions on my behalf, I have chosen you Ichigo Kurosaki to do so." He said.

"M-me?" I asked.

"Yes, you are the perfect choice, Ichigo do you know your zanpakuto's name?" He asked.

"It's Zangetsu." I replied.

"Zangetsu?" He asked.

"Ichigo you have been lied to, your zanpakuto is Angetsu." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Ichigo, I know the true zanpakuto of every shinigami and yours doesn't have the name Zangetsu." He said.

"Before, you leave here meet with Oetsu Nimaiya and gain your true zanpakuto." He ordered.

"Wait, if you want me to be your heir I would have to be your son, so how would that work?" I asked.

"That brings me to this." He replied.

"I have a daughter whom is quite beautiful, smart, powerful, and kind, but she isn't confident so you can see if you might like her and if so then you will become my heir through marriage if not, I have another way, but let us go with the easier option if possible." He replied.

"You spoke of your son being older wouldn't he be heir?" I asked.

"No, he is unfit for the throne and not to mention he would misuse the power, no you are the best choice, Hikifune-san go and tell her I wish to see her." He ordered and the woman walked off.

"While we wait I wish to speak to Isshin Shiba, speak to your "Zanapkuto" before you meet Oetsu Nimaya." He said.

'Shiba?' I asked myself and walked to the corner of the room performing Jinzen.

 **Inner World**

I blinked as instead of the blue skyscrapers I was in a field with three, three story houses the first a traditional Japanese home except for its all black coloring.

The second was a house much like my normal one except it was painted royal blue and didn't have a sign saying "Kurosaki Clinic".

The third and last appeared to be a stone temple of some sort. Arranged in a triangle each was surrounded by black lotus flowers and dry ponds(if the flopping koi were anything to go by) kept them apart.

 **"Yo King."** I turned quickly to see the albino figure of my inner hollow.

I got on the defensive but he smirked.

 **"Calm down, you must have notice I didn't attack you, I have no reason to want you dead or take control, I'm getting what I want."** He said.

"He speaks the truth." I turned once more to see a teenager with medium-length ragged black hair and azure eyes. He had pale skin, high cheekbones. His attire consisted of a black shirt, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, hooded, amorphous black overcoat that flared out into ragged ends. On top of the blue building stood old man Zangetsu.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Angetsu, the moon who blankets the world in darkness and lets no light escape." He said his tone that of pride in his name.

"And you are my zanpakuto?" I noted.

"Yes, I am."

"Then what are you?!" I called to Zangetsu.

"I am a Quincy." he said as if it was obvious.

"So is Zangetsu your name or do you prefer something else?" I asked.

"My true name is Schutzengel." He said proudly.

"Do you have a representation as a weapon?" I asked.

He reached into his coat and threw a bracelet my way. I caught it and looked at the pendant which was that of a Celtic cross.

"That is my physical form, you use it to form a spirit weapon, the style and form of which matters little, though it is traditionally a bow." He informed jumping down and going inside the house.

"You're trusting him?" Angetsu asked.

"I am, he'll do as he has and advise me, as is his right to offer what advise he wishes." I informed.

"Okay then, when you get the blade from the forger, you will know what to say." He said, walking into the Japanese home.

 **"Well King, anything to say to me?"** The hollow me asked.

"I want to make a deal." I said gaining confidence.

 **"I'm listening."** He said.

I thought carefully about my terms and smirked.

"You listen to me and don't fight me and I'll do four things. Firstly, I will take any serious advise you have for me. Secondly, If I feel like it I'll manifest you. Thirdly, If I am about to die you are allowed to manifest and fight with me, no holds bar. Lastly if you were to eat another hollow what would happen?" I asked.

 **"It would be purified cause I use your zanpakuto..."** He trailed off.

"I was correct." I said smiling. My guess had been correct, having a zanpakuto means a hollow purifies any hollows it eats sending all other spirits to the Soul Soceity.

"So?" I asked.

 **"Deal."** He said quickly his eyes glinting with glee.

I smiled as I exited my inner world, now confident.

 **Real world**

I opened my eyes to hear a knock on the doors of the hall.

"Come in." Akihiko said and through the door came a dark-skinned man with thick, black hair that is shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head. He wore a variation of the Shinigami shihakushō, featuring instead a green undergarment, and a shortened hakama that exposed his lower legs. Worn over this was a white, sleeveless puffer jacket, His attire was completed by gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, and a pair of green slippers that were gold trimmed and had a shoe-like appearance.

After him came a 15-year-old with messy white hair reaching her shoulders and golden eyes, wearing a white shihakusho with a shortened hakama resembling a skirt, and at her side was a katana with a circular tsuba white wrapping ending with two elegant sapphire colored tassels in an ivory sheath. She walked shyly behind the dark skinned man.

 **'She's pretty hot.'** My hollow noted.

 _'That's not all that matters with a girl.'_ I replied.

After them came a lean-built and very tall man with black hair arranged into an outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent" hairstyle, with tapered sideburns. He was chewing upon a small stick. Instead of the standard Shinigami uniform, he wore a waist-length white jacket that left most of his chest exposed. His attire was completed by a black hakama, a large yellow sash around his waist and a pair of sandals.

Upon reaching the orb in front of which Akihiko stood the men dropped to a knee and bowed their heads and the girl gave a simple bow.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, meet my daughter Shiori Urahara." Akihiko said and I stepped forward.

The girl looked at me and my brown eyes met her golden ones and she looked away bowing quickly.

"Nice to meet you, Ichigo Kurosaki-sama." She said not looking up.

"Urahara?" I asked.

"Yes, you are confused?" He asked.

"Well, I know Kisuke Urahara, any relation?" I asked.

"Yes, the Urahara family has been under my direct control since the beginning of the Seireitei, in fact it was they who discovered sekiseki and it was also they who created the blueprints for the Seireitei." He said smiling.

"Now then, Shiori you'll be going with Kurosaki-san and his family as it appears the Gotei 13 need help." He said to his daughter.

"Y-yes Otou-sama, I'll leave immediately." She said bowing.

"First Kurosaki-san must get his zanpakuto, you and Nimaiya can help him with this if necessary." he informed.

The dark skinned man smirked and made a 'follow me' motion.

I followed him and soon we were standing in front of a pit.

 **'Dodge right.'** My hollow said and I did so to see Nimaiya fall on his face.

"Yeah no." I said,"Just give me a blank zanpakuto and I'll show you my way of doing things." I said and he nodded handing me a katana.

'You'll know what the phrase is when you hold the zanpakuto.' Angetsu had said.

I breathed in deeply and then exhaled.

"Blanket them in Darkness, Angetsu!" I yelled.

* * *

 **So, this is just a change I decided to make and I hope you guys like it. Also if you'll notice, Ichigo is a lot quicker mentally than normal, this will be explained later so bear with me. Also anyone who can tell me what Schutzengel means gets to decide if a character that has died in the series gets to live, except for certain characters like Zomari, if anyone asks that he or characters of that 'what the hell?' factor like him get to live, I will ignore it. That includes Tousen and his 'justice for justice sakes must be upheld in the name of justice' attitude.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter 2.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Koen00-** _Schutzengel Guardian Angel. Maybe Bring Back Senna and she gets her Zanpakuto Mirokumaru and Memory of her time when she first meet Ichigo to her "death" back._

 **That actually helps me but not in the way you think, you'll see.**

 **Adragonoid75-** **Nice story, please continue your good work and good job and good luck.**

 **Thanks**

 **PJandLGequalsLove** - _Very interesting please update soon_

 **Here it is.**

 **Swordalfgun-** _Schutzengel German for "Guardian angel". I see what you did there Gin should appear as their is no proof of death._

 **In other words you want me to save him, okay.**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Shiori's POV**

I looked at the mass of golden reiatsu with confusion.

' _Just like that, but the only people that could do so were me and... Tou-sama?'_ I asked myself.

 _'He's a hybrid as well, he feels similar to your Tousan in composition, though on a much smaller scale since your Tousan has a godframent inside him, I'd put him on the Royal Guard's level right now if his reiatsu has already become a physical substance.' _ My zanpakuto put in.

When the reiatsu died down he was revealed to be in a shinigami form his human body a few feet away.

He wore a amorphous black shihakusho a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There was a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade.

 _'He's rather cute.'_ I noted absently, putting my index finger against my bottom lip thoughtfully.

He smirked at the blade,"This feels much better, but I can't sit here all day, I'm ready to leave."

 ** _'Knows what he wants doesn't he?'_** My inner hollow asked.

 _'Very true.'_ My zanpakuto answered.

"Earth to Urahara-san." I was snapped out of my thoughts by the boy's hand waving in front of my face.

"Oh right sorry Kurosaki-sama, I was thinking, I'll lead you back to Otou-sama, Ja ne Oetsu-san." I called as we walked out leaving the confused zanpakuto maker.

 **Ichigo's POV**

Upon reentering the Soul King's hall I found him talkign to two people.

"Your job is as usual to keep Shiori from harm, no matter the cost." He ordered.

Both figures were girls around my age the first had large amber eyes and purple hair tied with a yellow ribbon in it and wore a normal shihakusho with a large, red ribbon tied around her waist and a golden badge bearing the royal guard symbol on her left arm. At her side was an ordinary katana with a red hilt and a square tsuba.

The other was a short and petite woman with chin length dark green hair and purplish-red eyes. She wore a short shihakushō that only goes a little below her waist with a white band around the waist and knee high white socks. At her side an ordinary katana with a rectangular tsuba with a cross shape embossed on it. The hilt was colored a maroon red, and the sheath was black. She too wore a golden badge, but hers was on her right arm.

"Hai Reio-sama." The second girl said.

"I'll do my best." The first girl said.

"Oh Shiori, meet your guards Senna Akiba and Nozomi Kujo." The Soul King said smiling at his daughter.

"I hope we get along." The green haired one said.

"Same here." The purple hared one said cheerfully.

"Guards?" I asked.

"Yes, I can't let my little girl go without protection, she's a princess after all." He said.

"Okay then." I said deciding not to say anything more.

"Now, go and return home, your Tousan and siblings are waiting." He said and a portal opened before us.

I gave a polite bow.

"Ladies first." I said.

"Okay." Senna said walking through.

Nozomi then pushed Shiori through and I followed after sending one last look at Akihiko.

"I'll protect her if necessary, I swear it to you." I promised.

 **The Next Day**

 **Third Person POV**

The students of Ichigo's class were surprised when Ochi informed them of a new student, Shiori, but it was the spiritually aware that noticed two things, the first was that Ichigo's power was actually suppressed and the second was that when the group(minus Ichigo) saw her they first felt the normal and then suddenly primordial fear gripped them as her eyes changed for a brief second to silver on black scalera then back to their normal golden.

She sat in a seat close to the door and soon began drawing unconcerned by the glare she was receiving from Uryu Ishida.

After school she walked outside and began waiting at the entrance as Ichigo finished getting his things together. Orihime noticing her waiting walked over ignoring the primordial fear coursing through her.

"Hey there, what are you waiting for?" She asked conversationally.

"I-I'm waiting f-for K-Kurosaki-san." Shiori answered, stuttering and shyly kicking the dirt.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, I'm currently staying with him under my Tou-sama's orders." She informed.

"Who's your Tousan?" Orihime asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but suddenly found a blue arrow in her face.

"Who are you really? What are you? Shinigmai? Hollow? Arrancar?" He asked.

"Ishida!" The Quincy turned his head to see Ichigo running over, but was too late, there were now two zanpakuto ready to take off his head held by Nozomi and Senna.

Shiori quickly hid behind Ichigo while Uryu let his bow dissipate.

"You aren't allowed to point your weapon at Hime-sama." Nozomi informed.

"Guys, this is Shiori Urahara, daughter of the Reio and princess of the Seireitei." Ichigo informed.

"A Princess?" Orihime asked.

"Yes, it is our duty to protect her as her guards." Senna explained.

With that Ichigo told his friends of his meeting with the Soul King while Shiori continued her earlier drawing.

"So that explains it." Ichigo finished a half hour later.

"The Reio is making you his heir?" Uryu asked.

"Yes, that reminds me." Ichigo said standing up and pulling back his sleeve, this caused a pendant to dangle in the air as it was covered in blue reiatsu and formed into a bow.

The others jumped back and Uryu's mouth dropped open.

"How? When?" He asked.

"In order my Okaasan was a Quincy and ever since I gained my powers." Ichigo answered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"My zanpakuto's name was never Zangetsu." Ichigo replied.

"Eh?" The Quincy asked.

"Zangetsu was actually the spirit of my Quincy power, his true name being Schutzengel." Ichigo said.

Ichigo looked at the ever quiet daughter of the Soul King to find her nodding off.

"I better get her home, Senna, you and Nozomi check for any signs of Aizen or anything suspicious." Ichigo ordered puting the unconscious princess on his back and he began walking home.

 **The Day After**

The spiritually aware among the Karakura high students were readying to go home once more and Ichigo had just left with Shiori when Orihime noticed something.

"Hey Shiori-hime-chan forgot these." She said holding three books in her arms.

Uryu walked over and took a book.

"The Royal Family and related subjects." Uryu read the title.

"Hmm, Known Zanpakuto of the Royal Guard past and present." Chad said holding another of the books.

"Drawings and music." Orihime read her book's title.

"We better head over and return these, I'll read this along the way." Uryu said.

He received a grunt of agreement from Chad and they both began looking over their respective book in hand.

As the three looked in the books walking toward Ichigo's house Uryu was the first to say something," So the Reio has quite a few connections."

"Yes, he does." The three looked up to see Nozomi standing in front of them.

"I was going to get those books for Shiori-sama, thank you." She said and in a burst of shunpo the books were gone and so was she.

* * *

 **I hope you like it sorry it was shorter, I'll try to keep them at the lowest being 1,500.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's a longer chapter than last time so let's hurry this up so you can read**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Guest** - _Cool cool_

 **Thanks.**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Ichigo's POV**

It was night and I was getting ready to go on patrol when a pulse of reiatsu garnered my attention. Just like that of the two before that beat me, Yammy and Ulquiorra, it felt like a hollow with shinigami mixed in just like a reverse of my own before which now had a more natural mixture of shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy.

When a group of reiatsu signatures began heading out I looked around but couldn't find my badge.

"Ichigo, what are you waiting for?" A familiar voice asked.

I turned, "Rukia?"

"I'll explain later, long story short, a group of reinforcement have arrived for you, we were supposed to get here a few days ago but couldn't open a senkaimon." She informed in a rushed fashion.

"Okay, just can't find my badge." I informed.

"You mean this?" I looked up to see Shiori coming through the door holding the badge in her hands.

"Thanks." I said reaching for it but she moved it out of reach before holding it in front of her mouth.

"Cease monitoring Ichigo Kurosaki by order of the Reio." She stated.

I looked at her confused until a reply came from the badge.

"Who is this speaking?" The voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi said.

"Shiori Urahara of the Soul Palace, member of the Royal family, daughter of the Reio." She informed.

"Hmm and if I don't believe you?" He asked.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi, if you want confirmation tell Yamamoto-kun, that Ichibe-kun is still calling him on cheating." She said.

"Very well." He said interested and it cut off connection.

"C-creepy man." She stated and crushed the badge between her fingers.

"What?" I asked.

"Ignore it, I'll have to give Yamamoto-kun a stern talking to in Tou-sama's place." She said thoughtfully.

I couldn't help but imagine her doing just that making my hollow and Angetsu laugh.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I'll introduce you later, by the way where are Senna and Nozomi?" I asked

"Nozomi-chan went to report to Ichibe-kun and Senna-chan went with her to get my clothes and the mod soul Kirio-chan was making for me." She answered.

"You're without a guard?!" I yelled.

"Eh? What about you?" She asked.

"I'm not very qualified." I said.

"Eh?" The princess asked.

"I'm a front line fighter, a guard is someone who will be in the back to keep you out of the fight." I said.

"Oh." she said looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Hey Rukia, mind if I put you as her temporary guard?" I asked.

"Guard? Why would she need it?" Rukia asked.

"She'll explain, the reiatsus are moving." I said.

'How do I exit my body?' I asked.

'Just visualize yourself in your shinigami form.' Schutzengel informed.

I did so and suddenly my body fell on the bed.

"There we go." I said jumping out of the window.

 **Rukia's POV**

I blinked, _'Ichigo learned to controlled his reiatsu, he's sealed his zanpakuto.'_

"So, why do you need guards?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry I should introduce myself." The girl said giving a bow.

"I'm Shiori Urahara, daughter of the Reio, princess of the Soul Society." She said.

"Urahara? Reio? Princess?" I asked and she explained she was the daughter of the Reio and one of his most loyal Royal Guard members and that she noemally had a guard when she wan't in the palace.

"Okay, I'll guard you as best I can." I promised.

She nodded and followed me as I led her outside.

"We'll walk towards the battles to see how things are." I informed as we continued.

Soon we walked to see a arrancar waiting for us.

"Oh, a little shinigami on her own." He said smirking.

"On my own?" I asked looking around not seeing Shiori anywhere.

"I lost her?!" I yelled.

 **Shiori's POV**

When I noticed I was no longer behind Rukia and instead was in a forest.

"Oh, what brings you here little Shinigami?" The speaker was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with noticeably large lips. The remnants of his Hollow mask consisted of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, forming something similar to a Mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace. He was also bald and has golden yellow eyes. His uniform consisted of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wore a white hakama, although his sandals resembled traditional martial arts training shoes. He also has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin and four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These were on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines.

"Who is asking?" I asked acting calm.

"I am Zommari Rureaux of Aizen-sama's Espada, Septima Espada ." He said proudly.

"Hm, Sosuke-kun would put numbers from strongest to weakest, so I'd guess there are ten of you. doesn't matter, I'll just be quick wouldn't want you to be a problem." I said summoning my zanpakuto to my hands and with my next words, damned him,

"Captivate them, Kagamihime."

 **The Next Day**

 **Third Person POV**

After defeating the arrancars Shiori showed up with a bag of suckers and Ichigo worriedly scolded her until she looked about to cry. Then it was explained to the others in the group who she was.

"N-nice t-to meet y-you." She stuttered looking down still teary eyed from Ichigo's scolding.

"Ohh, she's so cute." Rangiku said hugging the girl.

"I-I c-can't b-breathe." She choked.

The strawberry blonde lieutenant let go and the princess nodded after a few breaths.

"Sorry it took so long Kirio-chan made some candy for you and I needed help carrying it!" Senna called walking into the room with two large bags in her hands.

"In the end our zanapkuto were needed to carry them all." Nozomi added.

Shiori stood and smiled.

"Thank you so much, I've already been banned from buying candy at the store." She said pouting.

"Wait, since when? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Hime-sama consumes large amounts of sweets on a weekly basis and was banned due to her cleaning out their candy aisle." Senna answered laughing.

"How does she stay so skinny if she eats that much candy?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm not telling." Shiori said and took a green sucker from one bag.

"Hmm, Green apple." She said.

 **Later That Day**

 **Ichigo's POV**

"I don't understand Kurosaki-sama, why do you not want to go?" Shiori asked.

"Cause I don't trust taking you alone to these guys." I replied.

"It's not like they could beat you, Kagamihime-chan already classifies you on the level of people like Yamamoto-kun, so you could easily win against them if they were to attack." She informed.

"And they won't be able to attack me anyway." She added vaguely.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't worry." She said and smiled.

"Fine, we'll go later." I sighed.

She nodded and left the room.

 _ **'King, I wouldn't worry too much.'**_ My hollow said

 _'I concur while you are strong she has the advantage of a closer relationship with her zanpakuto and hollow than you do with us because she's had many years to learn and grow.'_ Schutzengel informed.

 _'He's right.'_ Angetsu said.

 _'Fine, I'll try.'_ I replied mentally.

After a few hours I followed Shiori as she noticed a barrier around a warehouse in town and we came to the conclusion it was the masked army or Vizards as Shiori said was the official term.

Upon reaching a ordinary warehouse that seemed abandoned Shiori looked it over and smiled.

"A barrier made from Vizard reiatsu." She informed.

"And?" I asked.

"I can get us through." She said and she covered her hand in white reiatsu and clawed the air and a large glowing barrier around the warehouse with a hole now torn in it.

"Done." She said smiling.

We walked through and into the warehouse. I opened the door and walked into the warehouse with my hands in my pockets and Shiori followed behind pulling out some gum and beginning to chew it.

"Well you came, care to explain how you just broke that kido barrier?" I looked up at Shinji.

"You'll have to ask Shiori, I don't know how she did it." I replied shrugging.

"Well Shiori-chan?" He asked.

"I'll have to truly introduce us Kurosaki-sama." She said.

"Whatever." I sighed wondering why she always called me that.

"I am Shiori Urahara, daughter of the Reio and princess of the Soul Society, half shinigami half hollow, and... I'll keep that secret for a little longer." She said.

"And that is Ichigo Kurosaki, heir of the Reio." She added.

"Daughter and heir of the Reio?" He asked.

"Yes, Tou-sama has decided to make Kurosaki-sama his heir one way or another." She said smiling.

"So how were you able to get through the barrier?" He asked.

"I have the ability to manipulate the reiatsu of other Shinigami/Hollow hybrid." She informed.

"I see." He replied.

"Now if anyone needs me I'll be over here."She said jumping to a higher floor and a white chair materialized in front of her which she sat and and pulled out a book which she began to read.

I smirked.

"How about we start some training?" I asked exiting my body.

"What?" He asked and I said nothing but jumped forward.

* * *

 **Okay that's the chapter so from now on every chapter will have a question and whoever answers can p. m. me or find a way for me to contact you and you'll get to choose between learning something about Shiori that others don't yet know, can make a choice for a pairing(Ichigo will be paired with Shiori as he will become the Soul King's heir, but I'm not against giving him a harem if you guys really want others in his pairing(some people usually do want him to have a harem).), or they can make an OC who will enter the story in anyway I can make it possible.**

 **Here's this chapter's question:**

 **What does Shiori's name mean?**

 **Not really that hard, but not easy to guess.**

 **Hint: It has been hinted at twice in this story both in this chapter and chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Swordalfgun-** _do not give him a harem, too many people to balance out 2-3 Tops. otherwise it is hollow(lel) relationships with them or it takes 300 chapters to stablise them... Basically they get nowhere romantically too many harem fics nowaday_

 **Fair enough and that is true.**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Ichigo's POV**

I smiled as we took a break and I did my school work which Shiori had brought for my sake. Since yesterday I could now hold my Hollow mask on for 12 hours, as Hiyori Sarugaki and I found out when we got into a fight. After some talks with my inner spirits I found out that my hollow was an Adjuchas had the abilities of a powerful cero individual to me, high-speed regeneration, and a power which we couldn't yet reach but we knew it was there. I learned several useful things from Schutzengel, such as reaitsu absorption, a technique allowing me to use reiatsu to control my body when it is damaged. Finally from Angetsu I learned my zanpakuto was of the rare dark type allow it to control the darkness of the world where the every other case of a dark type zanpakuto wielder known to zanpakuto became a member of the Royal Guard.

"Oi Ichigo! Breaks over!" Hiyori yelled smirking as I stood readying Angetsu's sealed form.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Aizen's POV**

I frowned.

"Zomari was defeated? By who?" I asked.

"It is unknown Aizen-sama, I was unable to get closer, when I tried I got a chill and no matter how much I tried I couldn't get closer, my body would take a step back against my will, I was able to detect her reiatsu which without shikai matched that of Harribel-sama." The scout arrancar answered bowing.

"I see. dismissed." I stated and he left bowing.

"Ulquiorra." I said and the black haired figure of my fourth Espada entered the room.

"Yes Aizen-sama?" He asked emotionlessly as usual.

"I want you to grab a second person when you go to get the girl, another girl has captured my attention, take her immediately and give her no chance to escape, if you have to knock her out." I ordered.

"Tell me who to look for and it shall be done." He said nodding.

"White hair, golden eyes, and a reiatsu similar to Harribel." I detailed.

"Very well." He said nodding.

"Also, don't attack her directly, take her out as quietly as possible since she may be able to defeat her and it would do well to get something from Sayzel that could stop one from using reiatsu." I said informatively.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." He said.

"Dismissed." I informed.

He bowed and left.

"I'll have to find out who that is, but first, looks like I have need of the seki seki room." I said smiling.

 **The Next Day**

 **Ichigo's POV**

I paused in my fighting when I felt a familiar reiatsu.

"It's him, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I'm going to fight, I'll be back later." I said.

"Okay Ichigo just remember your time limit is 5 hours now btu don't pull the fight on forever." Shinji warned.

"Pft, I won't even need shikai with the mask." I said smirking as I ran toward the battle.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Orihime's POV**

I looked down after Ukitake Jushiro, Rukia's white haired captain told me to wait but looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder

It's okay Orihime-chan, I'll stay with you Senna-chan please go report the new events to Ichibe-kun and Nozomi-chan go with Rukia-chan to help the shinigami in Karakura and check on Kurosaki-sama if you can your zanpakuto would be useful to help the others, he should be fine though, I'll wait with Orihime-chan, I'll be fine." Shiori said kindly.

"B-but Shiori-sama if anything happens to you-" Nozomi stopped mid-sentence when Shiori looked at her and a flash of silver in her eyes made the Royal Guard member freeze.

"I have given my order, follow it." Shiori said her normal tone but the words caused Nozomi and Senna to shiver and both ran off, Nozomi grabbing Rukia as she ran.

 **Ichigo's POV**

"There you are." I said to the blue haired Espada who was now missing his arm.

"I've been looking for you." He said.

"And I've been waiting to kick your ass again." I said smirking.

"I'd ask where your arm was but I don't care knowing people like you you'll lie about it to make yourself seem stronger." I added moving my blade in front of me.

He jumped at me and I dodged to the side,"Getsuga tensho."

I said shooting off a getsuga into him carving a small cut into him.

"Hmm, not as large as I'd like but your hierro is strong, to bad you'll be unable to try mine." I said smirking as I summoned my hollow mask.

"Cero Cenizas." I said and a black cero with red linings formed on my outstretched fingers blasting out and barely missing taking off his other arm.

 **Orihime's POV**

We were running through the dangai with the two guards charged with guarding us when a emotionless voice stated,"What's this only two guards?"

Suddenly Shiroi collapsed and was caught, the cause being the black haired and green eyed arrancar from before as he held Shiori up and hefted her onto his shoulder he sighed,

"That took all my strength to due and it was barely enough, if it wasn't for these cuffs I would have been unable to do so." He said and the sound of chains moving revealed a pair of shackles on Shiori's hands the short chains holding her hands behind her back.

One drew his blade and the arrancar simply shot off a red ball of energy both of them. I summoned my healing abilities and the yellow domes covered them healing their injuries.

The arrancar then began to speak of me coming with him to Hueco Mundo(it could only be there) and how it was futile and if I tried my friends would die.(A/N: I'm sorry but I really don't want to type this speech, so if you don't know it just look up Ulquiorra's speech to Orihime on youtube.)

"For some reason Aizen wants your power so come with me or I'll be forced to hurt her." He said with a one handed gesture at Shiori.

"Fine." I said walking towards him.

 _'As long as Shiori-chan lives.'_ I thought.

 **Ichigo's POV**

I smiled as Grimmjow as he ran at me, he'd been surprised when I used cero and now due to the damage he had burns and no longer had a jacket on due to its destruction.

Just as he was about to finish what sounded like a release phrase he was stopped by the green eyed arrancar.

"Our mission is complete. We're leaving." He said and they were hit with a bright light and were pulled back into Hueco Mundo.

 **Reio's POV**

I was monitoring Hueco Mundo when I felt a familiar spike in the world's own power reishi composition.

'What is Shiori doing in Hueco Mundo?' I asked myself.

 _'Well, she should be fine, after all...'_ I trailed off and went back to sorting problems in the balance of souls.

 **The Next Day**

 **Ichigo's POV**

I walked into Orihime's house with Toshiro to find a large screen and the others, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Nozomi, and Rangiku waiting.

After ordering Rangiku to patch him through Toshiro stood and waited until the screen changed from static to the face of Jushiro Ukitake.

"I was looking for the Soutaicho, Ukitake-taicho." The child appearing captain said.

"I had him patch you through to me I was the last to see Orihime Inoue and Shiori Urahara-sama before they disappeared in the Senkaimon on the way to the Living World." He said.

I tensed,"Explain."

"The two guards I sent with them came back alive after an encounter with an Arrancar whom incapacitated them both as well as Shiori-sama , it is possible Orihime was abducted as well." He said.

"What about Senna?" I asked.

"She sent her off to report and she is with us now." He explained.

"I see." I replied.

"I need for aid in a mission to get her back." I said.

"I'm afraid we cannot to that for you Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, if that kind of bargaining chip is in Aizen's hands a team will be put together to bring her back but you are a last defense, therefore you cannot leave." The Soutaicho said making Nozomi look at me pointedly apparently not okay with aid denied to me when my rank is above his.

'Hm, so Shiroi didn't tell him about the Reio's idea yet, just as I asked, but they'll know now.' I thought.

"I am not asking, I want aid and you'll give me what I ask." I replied.

"What makes you think you can say such Ichigo Kurosaki?" The Soutaicho asked offended.

"Nozomi." I said.

"Ichigo-sama was proclaimed by the Reio to be his heir and thus he has all right to request aid and his orders are to be taken as if from the Reio himself." Nozomi explained.

"These words come from whom exactly?" Soutaicho asked.

"The Reio himself." She answered.

"Very well then, who would you wish us to gather?" He asked.

I thought carefully and after asking for the opinion of my inner spirits I nodded.

"I wish for Byakuya, Kenpachi, Unohana and her fukataicho to be dispached and I will go as soon as possible and Rukia, Renji, and my friends will be coming with me, Senna and Nozomi are to stay with the Gotei 13 until Shiroi and Orihime are retrieved." I said.

"Very well all others return to the Seireitei." He ordered.

"Yes Soutaicho." The others said.

 _ **'So Ichigo, gonna open a Garganta?'**_ My hollow asked.

 _'Not here, I'll go to Urahara's that way I can get whatever he can offer.'_ I replied.

* * *

 **Here's this chapter's question:**

 **What is the meaning of Kagamihime?**

 **Hint: None needed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's chapter 5.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **xxx6sic6xxx** _-_ _i belive its name means mirror princess._

 ** _[Answered directly]_**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Third Person POV**

Aizen sat in his throne smiling as the two girls walked forward, Orihime stood unsure of her safety, but was much more expressive of such than Shiori who stood quietly her eyes switching between silver and golden every second and unknown to the other inhabitants in the room her reiatsu was breaking down the shackles binding her.

"Welcome to Las Noches, our Palace." Aizen said.

"I must say, I know your name Orihime Inoue, but I haven't the pleasure of knowing your name, miss." Aizen added curiousness glinting in his eyes.

"Shiori Urahara, shinigami/hollow hybrid." Shiori said carefully.

"Oh, any relation to Kisuke Urahara?" He asked.

"Yes, he is my uncle." Shiori answered.

"I see, care to tell me how your very presence makes those below Vasto Lorde step back from you, out of pure instinct you cause all but the most evolved hollows to want to run from your very presence, how you even make the Vasto Lordes tense?" He asked.

"I will not answer that question." She said coldly.

"Oh well, I have a way to make you talk." He said and reached into his robes and pulled out white box.

"I had this made just an hour ago, with this I will make your hollow instincts rip and attack you from the inside out." He said jumping down and walking forward.

Shiori stepped back her eyes remaining golden for a second longer only for Ulquiorra to step in her way and lightly push her forward.

Just as she tried to turn Aizen reached her and placed the box against her forehead.

 **'Gah! I-I'm -AHHHHHHH!'** Shiori's hollow yelled in her and she mimicked the screams of agony out loud as the box began to pull on her hollow reiatsu and she felt as if her soul was being ripped apart.

"NO!" Shiori yelled.

"Ready to tell me?" He asked.

"MAKE IT STOP!" She yelled.

Aizen smirked, _'I'll have the information soon, the unknown variable could be a problem.'_

He removed the box and Shiori dropped to the ground panting her hold on her reiatsu barely intact as a white glow surrounded her.

"I'm the creator of Hueco Mundo, Okaasan of the Hollows and of Shinigami." She said and began coughing up blood.

"Hmm, how are you Okaasan of both Hollows and Shinigami? How did you create Hueco Mundo?" Aizen asked.

"I am the reason Shinigami and hollows exist, because I exist so do Shinigami and Hollow hybrids." Shiori said through her coughing.

"Hueco Mundo came into being at the same time I did, thus was created by me." she added and this sentence was punctuated by her coughing up even more blood and everything went dark for the hybrid.

"I see, Harribel-san go take her to one of the seki seki rooms." Aizen ordered.

 **Shiori's POV**

I woke to find myself in a spacious room with a smooth floor made of the same material as the rest of the castle just as the walls and roof were but with a simple push of reiatsu I notice the room was insulated with seki seki.

"Hmm, guess I'm waiting." I said and began looking around, I found they had yet to take my zanpakuto, but since I still had on the shackles they obviously believed they would hold me. I continued to look around. I soon sighed and sat down on what looked like a couch.

"You seem unworried." I looked up to see a olive skinned arrancar with aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she had in a messy style with three braided locks. She wore a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covered the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large "assets". The jacket had a zipper running along its entire length. It had a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw.

"Why would I be? None of you will hurt me and Sosuke Aizen has no reason to harm me lest I die and hybrids like you with me, thus ruining his plans." I replied.

"I see, you're rather tame for the Okaasan of hollows." She said.

"And?" I asked.

"Tell me, what do you fight for? What is your purpose for fighting?" She asked.

"When I fight, I fight to keep my friends and family safe." I answered.

 **Ichigo's POV**

We had just split up and I was going through a corridor with the small arrancar Nel after defeating a arrancar named Dordoni. It was crazy that my power had grown so much I could easily defeat even Espada level arrancar in a sealed state, without the mask.

I ran ahead hoping to get some information from the next person I saw. I soon found myself in a large corridor and i stopped to rest.

"We should run into someone soon Nel." I said smiling at the child arrancar.

"I see, so you are looking for someone." I turned to see the very same green eyed arrancar.

"Ulquiorra." I said, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said he himself nodding.

"I'm different from before, care to see?" I asked.

"I noticed, such first I want to ask what you've done to become as strong as you have." He said.

"I've found my true power, let me show you." I said summoning my mask.

"Very well." He said.

 **Shiori's POV**

I smirked as I felt a familiar reiatsu spike.

"Sorry, but it is time I left." I said and the shackles disintegrated. I disappeared in a burst of sonido and left the room.

 **Ichigo's POV**

I blocked another attack from Ulquiorra and smiled,"So Ulquiorra, you're strong righ?" I asked as we continued to clash.

"I am the Quarta Espada." He answered.

"Well, care to help me test my power?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" The Espada asked.

"Blanket them in shadows," I said as my zanpakuto began to shift into Shikai.

"Angetsu!" I yelled and shadows covered me from sight and I slashed banishing them away to reveal me smirking with my shikai.

 **'Well King looks like he's surprised.** ' My hollow said as Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

 _'Well, how about we show him our power?'_ I asked.

I jumped forward and slashed. He blocked with his zanpakuto and I smirked.

"Getsuga tensho." I said and he was engulfed by a golden getsuga tensho and was thrown back into a group of pillars breaking each one.

"How can you cause so much damage with one slash?" Ulquiorra asked his clothing in tatters and his body healing a few seconds later.

"I have that much power Ulquiorra Cifer and I will use my power to defeat Aizen." I said smiling.

"I see." He said and rushed past me, I followed slowly and found him waiting several miles away. I flash stepped over.

"You're readying for something." I noted

"Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki, I cannot defeat you like this, so I must release my zanpakuto, but I cannot do so in Las Noches." He said.

"Okay." I said nodding.

"Enclose, Murcielago." He said unleashing a black and green burst of reiatsu, which fell around him as green rain.

soon he finished his transformation with a bat-like appearance. Large, black bat wings had formed on his back, his hair was longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centered atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthen. His Arrancar attire became more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

 **Aizen's POV**

I blinked when Harribel joined us in the Garganta stating the Urahara girl had gotten away and was heading towards Ulquiorra.

"Well, let us continue and deal with that when we get back." I decided.

 **Ichigo's POV**

I blocked the glowing lance Ulquiorra held.

"Well, you did well but I'm still stronger, I have grown powerful due to training almost non-stop training." I said smirking.

 _'Yeah, fighting us every time you were in class or at home.'_ My hollow said laughing.

"Ichi-go-kun." I turned to see Shiori standing a mile away walking confidently toward us.

"Shiori, when did you stop calling me Kurosaki-sama, I'm not complaining but you're acting different?" I asked confused.

"Ever since I was younger I was always treated as a glass cannon and I've found myself acting as such, but now, I've learned something, I can be much more, leave this one to me Ichigo-kun, Orihime-chan won't save herself." She said smirking.

"Okay." I said nodding.

* * *

 **This chapter's question is:**

 **What does the name of Zenpachi's shikai mean?(This may be a spoiler to those who haven't read the Manga** **)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review Replies:**

 **None to note(I probably won't show the question answers unless the person add something besides the answer).**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Ulquiorra's POV**

"So I will be fighting the Okaasan of all hollows?" I asked rhetorically.

She smirked.

"Well then I guess I need to show you why It is feared that I will lose myself like my Onii-san did." The Mother of hollows and shinigami said drawing her zanpakuto from its white sheath.

"Captivate them, Kagamihime!" She yelled and the zanpakuto shifted from the katana it was to a Odachi with a rectangular tsuba, grey wrappings, and a chain ending in a small mirror.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, prepare yourself, I am much more dangerous then Sosuke Aizen." She said smirking.

I formed a lance and threw it watching as she did nothing to stop it.

Suddenly a sword went through my chest and I blinked turning my head to see behind me. There she stood a grin that was almost sadistic on her face and she twisted the blade ripping it from my side.

I coughed up some blood and held my side as it healed I looked at her blankly.

"Surely you must have known that wouldn't do anything?" I asked confused.

"Of course I knew, but I am not going to kill you, I have no need to, you will not be a problem." She said.

I rushed forward and swung my zanpakuto but as if not even moving she blocked my blade holding it between her index and middle finger.

"Stop this and fight me at full power or you'll just be an annoyance." She said in a bored tone.

I felt a sudden feeling of anger surprised by the emotion I felt I attacked once more and she lazily swung her blade to clash with my own.

I sonidoed away to observe her when she turned and as if teleporting she was right in front of me with the hum of sonido accompanying her.

I barely dodged a slash from her blade and she sighed.

"Even when I hold back you cannot make a challenge for me, perhaps I should change that." She said and a barrage of slashes that I was unable to block hit me and I felt each wound made heal only to be reopened along with several others being created.

 _'How? How is she so fast? And her sonido, it was as if she didn't even move?'_ I asked myself.

"Pathetic." She said and I jumped out of the way of a lazy slash.

'She is too strong for me to fight in only this form, I can't use anything like cero or bala cause she may be able to stop them.' I thought and dodged another attack. I concentrated on my power and pulled as much of it as I could from my body covering myself in reiatsu as I transformed.

"Resurreccion:Segunda Etapa." I said.

While I retained my black wings, my long white coat is gone, revealing my slender white torso, with my bare chest patterned so my Hollow hole (which has become larger) appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. My waist becomes covered in something similar to black fur, which covers my arms and legs. My fingers grow claw-like extensions, and my feet resemble talons. The irises of my eyes turned yellow, and the sclera became green. The tear-like marks under my eyes increased in size and turned black. My mask was completely gone and I had two large bat ears.

"Finally, I can stop holding back." She said rushing forward I dodged and summoned my arrow-like green lance of energy and blocked her strike and our weapons met with a rush of white(hers) and green(mine) reiatsu.

"Mizu no hansha." I blinked and turned quickly to see her charging a slash of pure reaitsu around her blade.

"Kyozo." She said simply when and the slash came at me and I moved to block it only for the slash to come from behind me and I jumped to the side before it could cut me in half.

"Thanks for showing me your power now sleep." She said and suddenly I felt a pain in my neck as everything went black.

 **Shiori's POV**

I nodded to the black haired woman who had knocked Ulquiorra out.

"Thank you, Yachiru Kenpachi." I said.

"I have taken the name Retsu Unohana now Hime-sama." She said nodding in acknowledgement.

"Keep him alive Retsu-chan, I'd love to have some of these arrancar alive, I could have my own little group." I said smiling and thinking of the helpfulness of having my own subordinates that I would share with no one all my own.

"Shiori!" I turned to see Ichigo running over with the rest of his group including Orihime.

"Oh Ichigo-kun, ready to go, we have a battle to change the tide of." I said smiling.

"How could you two change the tide of an entire battle?" Renji asked.

"Simple Abarai-kun, we have backup of course you'll only be taking up positions that are losing strength, but I have a little advantage on our side." I said vaguely walking over to the green haired child arrancar that used to be the third Espada. I picked her up smiling kindly.

"What do you mean? And we're not taking Nel she could get hurt." Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, now let us go so I can reclaim a certain throne of mine." I said vaguely once more.

"Fine then." Ichigo said,"Please open out Garganta Shiori."

"Right." I said and with nothing more than a look o the side a Garganta opened beside me.

I smiled as I walked through and was followed by the others.

 **Ichigo's POV**

I looked at Shiori confused.

 _'She's worrying me she said she had an advantage for us and then she spoke of reclaiming a throne but what throne is she reclaiming?'_ I asked mentally.

 ** _'I don't know, but I have a feeling, that I should._** ' My hollow said contemplatively.

 _'I myself have a feeling as well.'_ Angetsu noted.

 _'I could say but you knowing the information wouldn't help you anyway.'_ Shutzengel said bored.

Before I could ask more we exited the Garganta and I was flying towards Aizen yelling,"Getsuga Tensho!"

As the golden moon fang charged and left my blade the moment I slashed.

"Okay then, Nel-chan I give you some of my power so return to what you once were." Shiori said making me look back as the child arrancar was replaced by a well endowed woman.

"Now, step back and protect the injured." She ordered.

"Eh? Okay." She said confused but did so taking Orihime to the injured meanwhile the others went to replace those who were exhausted.

I watched as Shiori walked towards the short squad 2 captain Soifon and a skeletal arrancar appearing similar to be a lich king.

 **Soifon's POV**

I looked at where I was missing an arm and growled, I was about to look look for a different way of attack when Ichigo Kurosaki and his group arrive and a child arrancar turn into an adult, the Soul King's daughter began walking over stopping around 10 feet from Toshiro Hitsugaya and the third Espada's fight.

"Tier-chan, now is the time, go get your fraccion up dust them off and help the Gotei." She said to the Espada.

"Yes ma'am, I'll begin now Ojou-sama." The Espada said jumping off from the fight surprising everyone including Aizen.

She continued walking over and when she saw I was missing an arms he smiled and then put her thumb to on of her canine teeth and bit down until she began to blood and then put a few drops on my shoulder, then in seconds I had an arm once more. She then turned to my opponent, Segunda Espada, Barragan Louiesenbairn.

"So, you are the one who calls himself the God of Hueco Mundo?" She asked.

"Of course and you are?" He asked.

"Oh, you must not have been there when I was kidnapped by Aizen, I am Shiori Urahara, daughter of the Reio, Okaasan of Hollows and Shinigami, creator of Hueco Mundo, Goddess of Hueco Mundo." She said.

"Impossible I am the God of Hueco Mundo." He said.

"Yes, you are the one who sits on my throne then? I'll fix that." She growled gripping her zanpakuto's hilt.

"You dare challenge me?" He asked.

Suddenly she rushed forward.

"No don't!" I tried to yell.

"Respira." The Segunda Espada said and his cloud of age dilating reiatsu at the daughter of the Soul King and the Princess smirked grabbing the mirror at the end of the chain on her zanpakuto and the purple reiatsu cloud was absorbed into the mirror.

Then from the mirror came a shock wave and the Segunda Espada was blasted by a concentrated shock wave into nothing.

"You are stupid to think yourself a god and now you no longer breathe." She said with a bored tone.

* * *

 **So that's this chapter and here's its question.**

 **What is the name of the shop that Renji and the 7th division lieutenant get their Sunglasses?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay something to point out, this and the next chapter will be the fight against Aizen.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **None to note.**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **Ichigo's POV**

"I see, that is her zanapkuto's ability, reflection." Aizen said.

There was a sudden hum a second later and she appeared right in front of Aizen with a sadistic grin similar to that my hollow would sometimes have.

"There's a lot more to the soul of the Okaasan of the Shinigami." Shiori said.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Kyozo." She stated lifting her blade above her head.

"What, but that's-" Aizen was interrupted when she yelled.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A White getsuga came from her blade as she slashed, he blocked with his zanpakuto and was beginning to be pushed back.

I jumped behind him and she nodded to me.

"Getsuga Tensho!" We yelled in unison and my golden moon fang met her white one as Aizen failed to completely block them both resulting in a small explosion.

"Shatter." Shiori said her smile now reaching from ear to ear.

"What?!" Aizen asked looking around.

"Well Sosuke Aizen, Kyozo just like its name means is mirroring any technique and you just saw its release so I can use your own ability against you see to use an ability I have to understand it and how it works, complete hypnosis while powerful is quite simple, like yourself." She said and Aizen began looking everywhere at once.

"I know what you're thinking, I'm using the power now to make it seem as if I have an army of Vasto Lorde Hollows who's to say I didn't created them after all I can, I'm not called the Okaasan of all Hollows just because of creating them, I am the first official hollow and first official shinigami, I can create both after all two of the five Great Noble clans have my blood in their veins, though my hollow power has steadily grown smaller and smaller in percentage it is my shinigami blood that they have, there are several Hollows I created in your ranks as well." She said her smile lessening to a small prideful smirk.

"Of course you're using Kyoka Suigetsu's power, why would you call on such and not use it?" He asked.

"Because, its power is worthless in this fight, I just want you to know how unneeded it is." She said the ear to ear sadistic smile came back and suddenly there was a hundred powerful Hollows around us, each humanoid in some form.

"Attack." She ordered and the hollows all rushed forward.

Aizen began swinging his zanpakuto fighting off the Vasto Lordes.

Shiori ignored the fight and walked over to a fight between Kyoraku and a brown haired Espada wielding dual pistols. She grabbed the arm of the Espada and he wirled around to hit her with the gun but she stopped it with her fingers. I ran over to hear,

"Is that anyway to greet me Coyote-kun?" She asked kindly.

"I didn't know it was you, I must say you are a great actor Shi-chan." He said smirking.

"Yeah, please teach me Shi-chan." A female voice said coming from the gun.

"Hello to you as well Lilynette-chan, Kyoraku-taicho please go and help detain Kaname Tousen." She said adding an order to the brown haired squad 8 captain.

"Of course Hime-sama." He said going to do so.

"Care to explain what is going on Shiori?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, some of the Espada work for me, it was I that allowed Coyote-kun here became an stable arrancar, I created him and the third Espada, and Nel." She answered.

"Wait, you created Nel and these other two Espada?" I asked.

"Yes, they were made from my reiatsu and my blood." She said and turned to the arrancar and whispered into his ear.

He nodded and disappeared into a Garganta.

"Now, let's deal with Aizen." She said and we ran back over to see Aizen defeat the last vasto lorde, his body healing from the wounds he received and the Hogyoku in his chest.

"See Aizen, you're not even a threat." Shiori said with the sadistic smile once again on her face.

"You act all high and mighty but I am the one who will kill and replace the Reio." Aizen said confidently.

"Ha!You wouldn't even be able to do anything to the Reio, you wouldn't even get past the Royal Guard. Of course you'd have to do the impossible and beat me." Shiori said.

"Really?" He asked self confidently.

"Among many things your zanpakuto is useless against me." She said taking a step forward.

"Your power is irrelevant against me because you are threatening my Tou-sama." Another step.

"AND NO ONE THREATENS MY FAMILY!" She yelled taking three quick steps.

"BANKAI! BYAKUREN KAGAMIHIME!" Shiori yelled now being hidden by her blinding white reiatsu.

When she was revealed she now wielded a white chokuto with even the mirror on the end of the chain being a more reflective white. Besides the change of the blade her clothing changed also, she now wore a white undershirt beneath a open white shihakusho, white gloves, and white boots and a pair of white wings with lotus petals instead of feathers. with a loud crack the wings spread and she lifted into the sky. leaving lotus petals to fall as she flew.

Suddenly she folded the wings and rushed toward Aizen who could only try to block only for a blade to be stabbed into his chest from behind.

"I never dismissed Kyozo." She stated.

He whirled around to decapitate her with his zanpakuto but she smirked as she fell back and he healed.

"Why so smug?" Aizen asked.

"Because this is gonna hurt a lot." She said and then I noticed a thin almost unnoticeable cord attached to her blade.

"Tamashi no Onsei." She stated and with a yank out of Aizen's body came four different things. The first was a black haired version of himself with dark blue eyes that appeared as if he had nothing more to live for. The second was a skeleton wearing the same clothes he had. The third was a doppelganger of himself wearing golden and black. The final figure was Shinji as a shinigami with long hair and a captain's haori.

"Oh, this is rich, you, Sosuke Aizen fear solitude, failure, the power you are gaining, and Shinji Hirako?" She asked incredulously.

"What? Of course not?" He said.

"Oh, you're one of those people, you don't even acknowledge your fears, you believe yourself above that, attack." She ended her sentence with an order which caused the four figures to attack Shinji's double using his hollow mask.

The golden wearing Aizen lazily swung his Kyoka Suigetsu and The original tried to block and was being pushed back by the golden wearing version.

Meanwhile the skeleton and black haired pair attacked from the sides and Shinji was running a circle around the group as Aizen blocked and dodged as mcuh as he could.

Shiori smirked at me.

"Ichigo-kun, looks like you won't be needed to kill Aizen after all, I'm doing it." She said rushing forward.

It was then Aizen smirked and just as she was about to hit him he turned and slashed cutting into her. Blood spurted from the wound like a fountain. I watched as she fell and landed on the ground in a heap.

 _ **'He did that on purpose!'**_ My hollow yelled angrily.

 _'Calm down or you'll-'_ Angetsu was interrupted by my hollow mask forming on my face.

 _ **'Kick his ass King, this is out Vasto Lorde mask.'**_ He said.

 _'Vasto Lorde mask?'_ I asked.

 ** _'Before you were using Adjuchas which is half of my power, now this is as much power as I can give you.'_** He explained.

 _'Thanks, let's kick his ass.'_ I said feeling a sudden anger.

I got into my stance holding my zanpakuto in front of me horizontally and released my reiatsu.

 **"Bankai, Kokuren Angetsu."** I said with silent fury in my tone.

My black reiatsu cloaked me and when it finished my transformation, blew away revealing, I now wielded a transparent black daitō with a tsuba with four prongs bent out to form the shape of the kanji for ban with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. I now wore a black undershirt beneath my open black shihakushō. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ended in a number of coattails. I also wore black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and my forearms.

"Oh Ichigo, you poor naive child, if the Reio's daughter couldn't beat me what chance do you have?" He asked.

 **"I won't lose to you Sosuke Aizen."** I said and walked forward slowly.

"Eh?" He said confused.

 **"I will not let you live, you want to use my town for your stupid idea, you kidnap my Orihime and Shiori, and then you hurt Shiori, you won't survive long. I'll kill you, no one messes with my town, my friends, my family."** I said, I grabbed the chain on the end of Angetsu's hilt and threw the blade into the air and then began spinning the blade as a black getsuga began to form around the blade getting bigger and bigger.

 **"Getsuga-"** I said pulling and the blade went behind me.

 **"-Tensho!"** I yelled yanking my zanpakuto forward and like a whip it sent the getsuga off and it engulfed Aizen.

 _'I think it is time to use my techniques Ichigo.'_ Angetsu suggested.

 **"Okay then."** I said as Aizen was revealed bleeding heavily and healing slower but he also looked different now having long mid back length hair and his eyes were now grey with purple scalera.

"So you've done well Ichigo Kurosaki but I will not lose to a human." He said.

 **"I am not just a human, Sosuke Aizen, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, and heir to the Reio."** I said.

"You? The Reio made you his heir?!" He asked.

 **"Yes, I share the same race as the Reio, therefore I am the only one with the potential to replace him."** I answered.

Then I'll kill you but first I'll let you watch as I use Karakura to create the oken. Oh how about I go finish off the girl as well? She's of little use to me. Just like your Okaasan." He said.

I froze.

 **"What?"** I asked.

"You didn't truly believe it was a coincidence that Grand Fisher just happened to be in Karakura, I sent him there. It was my orders that killed your Okaasan." He gloated, but I was already losing myself, the mask began to shift and change falling frommy face, not as a mask but as a white Angetsu.

On impulse I took the blade and stabbed it into my chest.

 **"Punish the wicked, Luna Infierno."** I said as the blade punched a hole through my chest and then burst out covering my body and then settling. I now stood in a new form my hair had grown now reaching down to my waist, and a Hollow hole was prsent in my chest decorated with markings stretching from the hole across my chest and shoulders. I also had retractable claws on my fingertips and toes, small, furry red tufts, two starting from my collarbone and stretching around my neck and one each on my wrists and ankles, and white skin. In this new form, I had a different Hollow mask. It covered my entire head, and its markings were different, for it had four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past my chin and joining with the marks on my chest. There were small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of my eyes. The mask featured two long forward-pointing horns, with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

"Oh, has the hollow taken control?" Aizen asked.

 _ **'King, you just pulled your hollow powers from my grip, it's in your control now, just like bankai, so go kick his ass for harming Queen.'**_ The hollow said.

 **"No, I am now going to go full power, no more holding back."** I said angrily, gripping Kokuren Angetsu tightly.

 **Orihime's POV**

I looked up at Ichigo as I healed Shiori, he'd just taken on a hollow form and even from here I noticed that his reiatsu had dropped off the map when he went into bankai, but now there was a way to notice it, even from where we sat what could only be his reiatsu was pushing into us all and ever since he entered the form I felt the need to attack everything and fight everyone. I ignored this in favor of healing Shiori, but she would be out of the battle.

* * *

 **Now I have to explain that Shiori is stronger than Ichigo due to more training, but she was affected by what Aizen did, though the full effect will be explained within the next 2 chapters, but Ichigo's new form might or might not be foreshadowing if you can figure out what is means.**

 **This chapter's question is can anyone guess the similarity between Shiori and Ichigo's bankai?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review Replies:**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Ichigo's POV**

 **"Tamashi no shi."** I said rushing toward Aizen.

From the ground a skeletons rose, among them was the body of the liche king Espada and the bodies of many of the fraccion.

 **"Kill."** I ordered. The corpses rushed forward, each using their power. Aizen was effortlessly dodging most and had easily taken them out but was having problems with the corrosive cloud covered liche.

 _'Now's your chance Ichigo.'_ Angetsu said.

I nodded and gripped the hilt of my zanpakuto tightly.

 _'Are you sure I can do this and it work?'_ I asked mentally.

 _'You're already in my bankai.'_ Angetsu said.

 _ **'And my resurreccion.'**_ Infierno informed.

 _'And although Quincy are normally poisoned by hollows you are part hollow so you should have immunity to it.'_ Shutzengel said.

 _'Should?'_ I asked.

 _ **'You won't know until you try King.'**_ Infierno said

 _'Fine.'_ I replied taking the bracelet on my wrist as a claymore formed from it.

"Vollstandig." I said calmly.

Black reishi formed a pair of black wings on my back and 3 halos one gold, one black, and one red, above my head.

"Damn it Barragan! Even in death you're a pain in my ass!" Aizen yelled becoming panicked as the Hogyoku kept him from being consumed.

 _'And now Ichigo concentrate.'_ Shutzengel said.

I nodded and took my hollow reiatsu and mentally compressing it into a ball, then did the same to my shinigami, and then my Quincy.

 _'Now,connect it to us mentally.'_ Schutengel ordered.

I imagined a line connecting each reiatsu to the spirit it belonged with.

 _'Now, take most of each reiatsu and imagine a line on each and mix the three bigger reiatsu balls together.'_ I did as the Quincy spirit ordered.

 _'Now connect it to yourself.'_ I nodded at the order and imagined a line of the mixed ball to me.

Suddenly my reiatsu flared and the claymore and zanpakuto fused together keeping the base of the zanpakuto, my ripped clothing was replaced by a sleeveless white vest under my bankai coat, which also had a white cloak over it.

 _'Along with your power increase in this new form you can now shoot ceros from your zanpakuto and use your zanpakuto abilities through your body and the Quincy techniques can be used from wither the zanpakuto or your hands.'_ Shutzengel informed.

 **"Useful."** I said aloud walking toward Aizen calmly.

Aizen smiled and laughed triumphantly as he destroyed the deceased skeleton arrancar and turned only for his eyes to widen.

"Amazing work Aizen, but it is time I finish you, your time being able to even breath as Sosuke Aizen is at an end." I stated.

"No, I won't lose to you! I won't lose, I will transcend and take the Reio's place!" He yelled and the diamond-shaped point in his forehead(which I had just noticed was there) broke open, revealing a vertical black third eye upon the center of Aizen's forehead, and the skin on his face split open down the middle and pulled back around the sides of his head to reveal a blackened, demon-like skull. Aizen gained three holes running vertically down his chest, the Hōgyoku standing at the center of the top hole. Aizen's feet became single claws, and his hands and feet became blackened, with his right hand fusing with his Zanpakuto. Aizen's butterfly-like wings(another thing I just noticed he had) changed into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls, and trailing into tendrils. Aizen no longer had any semblance of clothing in this form, and his musculature became more defined.

 **"Oh, taking a hollow like form, want to know why that is?"** I asked smugly.

"It is because the Hyogyoku won't allow me to lose to you!" He said confidently.

Suddenly I was in front of him.

 **"It is because you fear me, The Hogyoku gave you a form to match that fear."** I said and he jumped back to avoid a swing of my zanpakuto.

"Impossible! I am a transcendent who will rule the throne of heaven!" He yelled.

 **"Believe it Sosuke Aizen, you are afraid."** I said.

 **"I was once told your Espada had aspects of death, you know, I think I'll assign myself one, Revenge."** I said confidently and rushed forward.

Aizen raised his blade when I threw Angetsu holding onto the chain and jumped over him and with a tug and a spin in mid air the blade was rushing at him once more he barely dodged receiving a gash reaching from his right shoulder to the left side of his hips. Then I stopped in font of him and then sent a began sending the blade after him at speeds unable to be seen by anyone except the Reio and his children ripping into him 5 times every second. After a few seconds I stopped and pointed the tip of the blade at him and he blinked when a black ball of reiatsu formed in front of the tip.

"Oh fuck." He said and I just chuckled.

 **"Gran Rey Cero."** I said and blasted the entire top half of his body to dust leaving only the Hogyoku unscathed.

I grabbed it and watched as his lower half fell to the ground.

I waited but nothing happened his reiatsu was no longer there. I smirked and let out my Hollow roar in triumph.

 _'Ichigo release the form in this order Hollow, Shinigami, then Quincy.'_ Angetsu informed.

 _'Right.'_ I replied and released my resurreccion, then bankai, then Vollstandig. I quickly took off my mask, then sealed my zanpakuto, then released my claymore's form. I turned and using a mix of Shunpo, Hirenkyaku, and sonido ran toward the others appearing beside Orihime.

"You guys okay?" I asked worried.

"We're fine-" Orihime froze when she saw me.

"Kurosaki-kun, your hair and eyes." I blinked when she said this and looked for the nearest reflective object a piece of glass and saw my hair was now longer than it normally was(A/N: Dangai hair.) and my eyes instead of their normal brown were now golden.

"Wow, I don't know how I feel about this." I said aloud.

 _ **'I don't know about you King, but I think we look 5 times hotter than normal, ladies by the hundreds.'**_ Infierno said.

"I think you look just as good as you normally do, maybe better, but you haven't changed from the man my Tou-sama wants me to marry, the kind, protective, number one person I want as my guardian." Shiori said standing up and blushing.

'And there's the only woman we need King.' Infierno added.

"Oh, is Infierno speaking?" Shiori asked.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I knew your hollow's name since I saw your mask, Ichigo-kun, I'm practiacally the Goddess of Hollows, obviously I'd have that power." She deadpanned.

"Oh." I said in replied.

 **Third Person POV**

The Reio, also known by his birth name Akihiko Reikami smiled at the image of his daughter and hier.

'When will you tell them?' His zanpakuto spirit asked.

'When I'm sure they'll marry.' He replied.

'You know how Shi-tan feels about being kept in the dark.' The Reio's hollow reminded.

'I must agree with the moron, Shiori-Musume hates beign kept in the dark.' His Quincy spirit said.

'Fine, go tell them Yonaka.' The Reio relented.

The black and purple wearing zanpakuto spirit nodded and materialized outside his inner world leaving his hall.

 **Ichigo's POV**

After finishing healing everyone Karakura was put back and after 5 hours me and the others were back in our homes resting and I sat listening Shiori describe the fight even the parts where she was unable to fight, animatedly talking about how I fought like a god of war taking no damage in any way due to my power.

"So your bankai are complementary." Isshin said with a goofy grin but was ignored.

"Shiori-nee, how were you taken out so easily?" Yuzu asked.

"Well when Aizen captured Orihime-chan and I he used a device which caused my reiatsu to be unstable that and being in a less dense area, I didn't have the necessary compaction of ambient reiatsu around to keep it from harming me, then when we entered the human world I strained what little stability I had causing my reiatsu to drop to almost 6th seat level when the attack from Aizen began." She explained.

"Oh, like putting pressure on a wound?" Karin asked.

"Exactly so Karin-chan." Shiori answered smiling.

With that we went on to have dinner and go to bed.

I was woken at midnight by someone poking me. I opened my eyes to see a woman in her mid twenties smiling apologetically. She had black hair and purple eyes and was wearing a black kimono with a purple obi.

"Ichigo-san please wake up and wake Shiori-ojou-sama as well." She said.

"Shiori?" I asked and noticed the white haired hybrid was curled up against me asleep and something that made me blush was that she was wearing only a button up white shirt and a pair of panties leaving her "assets" which matched Yoruichi-level in size to warp around my arm as she hugged me.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled in surprised jumping up from the bed so fast I might as well have been in that ultimate form I took.

* * *

 **So to end this chapter on a funny note, this is just to show how strong Ichigo is now and also tells you why he can be the heir of the Reio, I mean if you were a King and you wanted a worthy successor, wouldn't you chose him?**

 **So onto the question of the chapter.**

 **What do Byakuren and Kokuren mean?**

 **Hint: If you know what Byakuren means Kokuren isn't hard to figure out.**

 **Hint 2: Isshin gave you a hint.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Replies:**

 **None**

* * *

normal

 _'thinking/writing/flashback'_

Zanpakuto

 **Hollow/Vizard with mask**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Third Person POV**

Shiori's eyes opened halfway and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes to see Ichigo blushing furiously.

"Ichigo-kun, why did you scream?" She asked.

"Uh..." Ichigo said not wanting to inform her.

"That would be your state of dress Shiori-ojou-sama." The black haired woman stated.

She looked down and then blushed deeply herself.

"I could have sworn this was buttoned up when I went to sleep." She said aloud.

"Wait a second?" Shiori said blinked and then turning to the second girl in the room,"Yonaka-sama?"

"Now Shiori I've told you to address me less formerly, I remember when you used to call me Yonaka-tan, you were so cute, made your Oniisan jealous." The woman said laughing.

"What brings you here Yonaka-sama?" Shiori asked curious.

"I was sent my Aki-kun to inform you both of something he wishes you to know." She informed.

"Tou-sama?"The princess asked the woman.

"Yes, now he has waited to inform you of this but as you know Aki-kun has a fragment of his own Otousan's power residing in him, but what you do not know is he has given a fragment of that power to you, your Oniisan, and Ichigo-kun here." She informed.

"Wait we have fragments of Ojiisan inside us?!" Shiori yelled.

"I'm glade I soundproofed the room." Yonaka whispered to herself.

"What does that mean for us?" Ichigo asked.

"Title wise, you are gods. Power wise, once you train more you'll tap into the power of that fragment and become stronger. It is also behind the change in your eye color as all those with god fragments except for Shiori-ojou-sama's Oniisan have had golden eyes after getting used to it." She explained.

"I see, so it wouldn't be a stretch if people were to call Shiori Shinigami as a title?" Ichigo asked.

"No, in fact she has the highest claim to that title, your title would by God of Souls, just like hers is Goddess of Shinigami and Hollows." She informed.

"God of Souls?" Ichigo asked.

"Among other things, yes a title you share with Aki-kun." She replied.

"Among other things?" Shiori asked.

"It seems Ichigo-kun might also have a connection to Hell, though what connection we don't know, Aki-kun is currently requesting a meeting with the Kushanada to find out what that is." She answered.

"Thank you for informing us Yonaka-sama." Shiori said.

"It is time I leave, Aki-kun can't last long without his favorite zanpakuto spirit." Yonaka said and disappeared in a purple cloud of mist.

"That was Akihiko's zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, Yonaka a darkness element zanpakuto, powerful and she has a rather motherly quality that I am thankful for." Shiori said.

"I'm going back to bed." Ichigo said.

"And I will continue to use you as my pillow." Shiori said buttoning up the shirt.

"No, go to your bed." Ichigo replied.

"I will use you as my pillow, you have no choince in the matter Ichigo-kun." Shiori asid and then laid down beside him hugging him as she went to sleep.

"Well hell, she can be stubborn now." Ichigo sighed.

 _ **'King, just give her what she wants and your life will be easy, besides you need a good night's sleep where you aren't fighting us.'**_ Infierno said.

 _'I concur.'_ Shutzengel commented.

 _'Yeah, sleep and let your body rest, as Infierno and I see it you have a hot woman in bed sleeping beside you, it is happening, get used to it.'_ Angetsu said subtly insulting Shutzengel.

'Fine, but I do this under protest on the grounds it is very distracting.' Ichigo said as he slowly went to sleep.

 **The Next Day**

Ichigo and the others found themselves surprised as Shiori walked up to the school instead of the school uniform like before she now wore a white shirt and a white skirt, and white jacket. Also worn were white finger-less gloves, white shoes, and black stockings.

"Shiori-chan won't you get in trouble for not wearing the uniform?" Orihime asked.

"No, see with Oji-kun's help I was able to change the memories of the students and teachers, they now know me as Ochi-sensei's teacher's aid." Shiori said smiling.

"So in other words you couldn't handle school." Ichigo said.

"Eh, it's too much work for something I already have knowledge of." She said

"How do you have that knowledge?" Uryu asked curious.

"Simple my zanpakuto is an illusion type." Shiori informed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Orihime asked.

"My reiatsu naturally has a mind reading qualities just like Ichigo-kun's has a comforting presence that comes with being comfortable in your bed sleeping that comes with the darkness of night." Shiori explained.

"So it pulled the infomration from us?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep and Ochi-sensei and so on and so forth." Shiori replied.

"Every human I've passed by has given me information on how things work in the human world, I simply use it as it is given." Shiori said proudly.

With that Shiori walked ahead to the classroom.

 **Later That Day**

Upon entering the Kurosaki clinic the two found Isshin working on an injured woman. She appeared to be in her early twenties with mid back length reddish and brown hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a white kimono with light blue lining a light blue obi, and a pair of light-weight white shoes around her wrist was a bracelet with a familiar pendant.

"Goat-face, whose that?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo come over here and meet your cousin, probably not the best way to meet her when she's injured, but it doesn't matter either way." Isshin said.

"Ichigo, this is your cousin Hikari Kurosaki." He introduced.

"Helloooooo." The woman said as Isshin bandaged her arm.

"So you're a Quincy?" Ichigo asked as Shiori hid behind him.

"Yes, thought the reason I'm here has to do with Shiori Urahara, behind you." She said in reply.

Shiori stepped out from behind the tri-hybrid.

"Yes?" She asked suspicious of the confirmed Quincy woman.

"Is that any way to greet your niece?" She asked.

"Niece?" Shiori asked.

"Yes, my father is Juha bach also known as Yhwach." She informed.

When that sentence was finished Shiori froze and her eyes were glazed over yet also full of fear. To the others is seemed to shake her, but they had no idea of what she was thinking.

 **Flashback**

 _Shiori appearing no more than 5-years-old and ran over to a boy appearing 10-years-old with black hair and reddish-brown eyes._

 _"Onii-sama, look at what I made for you." She said smiling as she held up a small sculpture of the boy with a broadsword leaning on it with it stabbed into the ground._

 _"Is that supposed to matter to me?" He asked writing a letter._

 _Young Shiori looked down,"Onii-sama will you play with me?"_

 _"No, now go away." He said dismissively._

 **? Years later**

 _Shiori now appearing 12-years-old stood with her zanpakuto in shikai smiling at the same boy who now appeared to be 17-years-old_

 _"Look Onii-sama, isn't Kagamihime beautiful?" She asked._

 _"No, now quit coming to my room." He ordered._

 _"But, Onii-sama-" She was interrupted by a slap to the face._

 _"Leave now." He ordered coldly._

 _She stood frozen in shock and he stood punching her through several walls._

 _"Now I can continue." He said going back to the book he was writing in._

 **? Years Later**

 _"Onii-sama what are you doing?" Shiori, now appearing 14, asked the now 20-year-old man._

 _"Leaving." He said and she opened her mouth to ask why only to gasp and cough up blood as she is stabbed in the chest._

 _He pulled the reishi broadsword from her body and slash downward and Shiori's eyes closed in fear as he kept cutting and stabbing her._

 _"Enough." The man turned and there stood Akihiko in his golden shihakusho._

 _"Oh, so the deadbeat finally comes to say hello to his son?" The man asked._

 _"Return to your room, we'll talk about this later." Akihiko said walking toward Shiori._

 _"Sorry old man but I won't be listening to you anymore." He said summoning a second broadsword. He rushed forward and Akihiko sighed._

 _"Blacken, Yonaka." He stated and he zanpakuto transformed as he drew it. The zanpakuto in its shikai form was a katana with a blade made of shadows with a black hilt with a circular tsuba._

 _The man rushed forward and Akihiko blocked simply with a twitch of his hand._

 _"Come mask of the unholy, drag across the fields of heaven and poison the angels guarding god, bring down the monarch of the heavens and pave the way for the new god, bring down the monarch so he may not return, Hado # 100 Dokumasuku." Akihko said blocking and dodging each slash and stabb as if they were nothing more than a nuisance._

 _"NOOOOO!" The man yelled as a hollow mask formed on his face and the same material covered the rest of his body._

 _Shiori later woke up heavily bandaged and still slowly healing._

 **Flashback End**

"Shiori." Ichigo said concerned.

Shiori looked up from her flashback to see she was leaning against a wall.

"Sorry, I-I'm going to lie down." Shiori said and went upstairs.

* * *

 **That's this chapter so to end here's the question.**

 **What does Luna Infierno mean?(didn't expect that did you?)**


	10. AN

**Hello everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, but I've just been at a loss for inspiration. So as a little treat, I'm starting off by replying to the current reviews and working on the next chapter after.**

 **Fanficlover2017** \- Please update your story already or let it be adopted by another writer! I really hate cliffhangers!

 **Okay, I'm back, no need to worry. Besides I don't own the idea, so I unless an exact copy is made, which prevents, I can't stop people from doing anything.**

 **tanithlipsky** - _very good._

 **Thanks**

 **EvenLoveLies** \- _sorry i didn't really like the story_

 **It's fine, thanks for reading, at least.**

 **EvenLoveLies** - _is the answer to this chapters question mirror princess?_

 **For Chapter 4, yes.**

 **Guest** \- _Are you still posting as I enjoyed this story or are you starting a new story_

 **I am still working on this, but as I've said a few times now I've lacked inspiration.**

 **Guest** \- _I never thought i would like this story so much, keep posting._

 **Thanks. I'm back to the Bleach fandom so I'm working on it.**

 **Hollow Lord** \- _PLEASE UPDATE AND CONTINUE THIS AWESOME FANFIC! I NEED to read MORE of it! So PLEASE UPDATE VERY SOON!_

 **I'm working on it.**

 **Guest** - _PLEASE UPDATE AND CONTINUE ON WITH THIS AWESOME FANFIC!_

 **Thanks**

 **Guest** \- _Update soon_

 **I will.**

 **Arraia** - _Perfect and update_

 **I will.**

 **xxx6sic6xxx** \- _are you going to add more chapters_

 **Yes, I've just lacked inspiration, sorry bout that.**

 **Guest-** _Ichigo getting married to his aunt wow did not see that coming_

 **Yeah, it is strange. However in the end it doesn't matter, this is an important thing for the Soul King. For the balance.**

 **So, sorry for the wait once again. I'm trying, but inspiration is needed to write stories. So while I work on the next chapter, is there anything you think would be cool? Let me know and if my inspiration agrees you might see it in the story.**


	11. AN 2

**Hello everyone. So I've been trying to continue, but I really have no idea where to go next. So it is with a heavy amount of displeasure with my muse over this story that I announce that The story is officially discontinued. Sorry to everyone that liked it, but fear not. I will now give official permission for others to take up this story. If you do wish to try your hand at this idea, I will gladly help and will even post Author's notes detailing where to find the story so that everyone who came to see this, can find them. I can even share some of my own information when asked. Such as ideas for characters and explanations of abilities or things that you might want to use.**

 **Thanks,**

 ** _Nox_ **


End file.
